


The Cure

by Tombstoneandme



Series: Anarchy [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sherlock's Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tombstoneandme/pseuds/Tombstoneandme
Summary: Anarchy Moriarty has gone through enough. First being kidnapped by Varian Vargas, then kidnapped while dying by Doctor Fisher and Amondi- now she is dying in a more lethal way.Poison.Anarchy knows she cannot tell Jim, that would spell trouble and he is already setting plans in motion for total chaos. She does not want to be the one to set him off further. Anarchy could tell her good friend Sherlock, who she thinks is her uncle as well- but he has enough to deal with.Battling the poison she must take, she must find Amondi Harlow and Doctor Fisher, she needs that cure. If not she will die and  that could make chaos erupt. But she is running out of time.She is running out of the vials and must act quickly.But how long will it be till someone notices and how long does she have left?(Book three of the Anarchy series. Do not read if you have not read, The Rhyme of the dead(book one) or Anarchy (book two).





	1. Chapter 1

Book three! Enjoy :)


	2. Introduction

Anarchy had been waiting for Irene a month now. She was in the warehouse, wrapped with scarf around her neck and a coat on. Even though summer was fast approaching and it was a warm spring day- Anarchy was sick and ill. She felt cold. 

Suddenly, there she was the other woman. She looked nice as always and Anarchy pushed down her jealously. Irene was a stunning woman and Anarchy felt like a small child next to her. Not that Anarchy looked like a small child. "Did you find her?" asked Anarchy putting her shaking hands into her coat pocket. 

Irene seemed to be unhappy about something. Whatever it was, Anarchy did not want to know. "Yes I did and she said something rather strange." snapped Irene as Anarchy froze and swallowed the bile forming in her throat. Oh no- this was not good news at all. If Amondi had told her, this whole thing would be over. 

"She said that you should face her yourself and she has the cure." Anarchy swallowed, she had guessed as much. She did not want to admit to herself she was going to have to face Amondi and Doctor Fisher but....now it confirmed what she knew was true. 

"What does she mean by a cure?" Anarchy felt images flash through her mind and bring her back to when Amondi had injected her with dragons breath. Expect, not only was there dragons breath but a poison in there, she would have to keep taking. Or she would die a slow and painful death. 

"Doesn't matter." replied Anarchy as Irene looked at her and snapped: "How are you not hot in those clothes?" Anarchy knew from that point she would have to hide it better or too many questions would be asked. "Doesn't matter." replied Anarchy again as Irene shot her a look and snapped: "Sound like your father. Do you wish for me to tel-" 

"No!" snapped Anarchy quickly and with panic in her voice. "Don't pl-please. He has enough to deal with." Which was sort of true, but Anarchy knew if Amondi caught wind of James Moriarty going after her- the cure would be destroyed. The same went for Sherlock Holmes. Anyone going after her- would cause her only hope of living to be destroyed. Sometimes she wondered if it was worth it. "Then you will tell me." snapped Irene angrily. 

"Then you cannot- cannot!" snapped Anarchy pulling the coat around her more. "Tell Jim or anyone. Please Irene- I cannot have them know." Irene saw the desperate look in her eyes and took a moment. "I promise." whispered Irene, hoping she would not have to break this promise. "When Amondi injected me with dragons breath, she put a poison in it. A couple of weeks ago, Doctor Fisher asked to see me and handed me the poison. I was dying and he knew it. He told me there was a cure and left without saying anything else. I was sick and taking the poison shook off the worse of the side effects." 

Irene listened with mounting and growing horror. She had to tell Jim but something about Anarchy told her no. It would make this situation much worse if she did that. "Okay." whispered Irene. "How many do you have left?" 

Anarchy shook her head and then whispered: "Enough for five months." Irene looked at her blinking the shock away then yelled: "Five months! You have enough for five months! Anarchy you have to tell your father!" 

Anarchy let fury go across her face and she yelled: "i do that and Amondi and Doctor Fisher destroy it! he told me himself! I have to go after them myself! I only sent you because they had no idea I knew you." Irene fell silent and realised the girl had been caught in Amondi's web. Irene shut her eyes and snapped: "If you do not find them and the five months is up- I am going to tell Jim and Sherlock." Anarchy froze then nodded her head. 

With that Irene turned her back, feeling horrified and sick for the girl.


	3. Chapter one

Anarchy struggled home, it was a long train journey. She paused and saw Baker street as the tube stopped. She had not seen Sherlock recently, after all- that was her other family. She rose and walked off the tube and ten seconds later the doors closed behind her. 

Soon she was banging the knocker on Baker street door when she caught her own eyes in the brass knocker. She had never met Eurus. What would she say to her? Why did she give her to Moriarty? What was the point in her being here? Anarchy shook her head as the door opened and Mrs Hudson grinned at her and brought her in for a hug. As always Mrs Hudson smelled of cheap perfume and tea. Anarchy how found it a comfort. "Oh Anarchy- we have been talking about you!" Mrs Hudson ushered her upstairs and Sherlock turned as Mrs Hudson walked in and then beamed seeing Anarchy. 

Anarchy saw how tired he was. She had no idea how much sleep he had, but it was little. Moriarty was being quiet for now and she knew that was effecting Sherlock. He had no idea when he was going to strike and letting his guard down would be the worse thing. Anarchy had argued with Jim about his but she knew he would still go ahead with it. She just knew when he did, she would probably be dead. 

Keeping the worry from her face she beamed at them all. She had thrown her scarf and coat in a bin but was trying to not shiver. "You look miles better." commented Sherlock rising and smirking at her. "Oh I feel it." Lied Anarchy smiling at him and wanting to remember his face. Her bullet wound was okay now and more healed than it was. Mary hugged her grinning. Mary still felt terrible for the girl and how she killed her own mother, but what she did not know- would not hurt her. 

"So erm..." Anarchy realised it was time for her to talk to Mycroft Holmes. She needed to talk to him about...Eurus. She swallowed and replied: "I need to talk to your brother actually about something." Sherlock looked at her and then replied:" John call him will you." Anarchy laughed seeing he was refusing to call his brother. "What are you arguing about now?" laughed Anarchy as Mrs Hudson tutted and replied: "Something about Lestrade." 

Anarchy raised an eyebrow as Sherlock muttered something under his breath but Anarchy never caught what it was. She didn't care either- Mycroft and Sherlock always argued. It was quite funny. A couple of weeks ago, Mycroft had accused Sherlock of cheating at a game of chess. Anarchy had watched and refused to get into the argument, which turned into an disagreement itself. 

Anarchy watched John as the room fell into a hushed silence. "Yeah Anarchy she just says she needs to discuss something with you." Anarchy had no idea if Sherlock knew who her mother was but she did not want to say. Eurus. Anarchy swallowed the pain down and tried to think of something else but...that was horrible. Two criminal parents. One in Sherringford and the other- well an utter psychopath. 

"Says he will send a car here." Anarchy smiled to herself and looked at Sherlock again. "I have tried to speak to him." John froze at the mention of Jim Moriarty. Anarchy never mentioned him. She wanted to keep those two worlds separate but it was getting harder and harder. Plus no one knew what she was doing behind the scenes. She also knew she would have to travel and find Amondi and Fisher. But she knew she could die, so she wanted to wait and have a good few weeks left then go. 

As she may never return. 

"And I gather it has come to no avail." She nodded and whispered: "Whatever he does I will go against him and not let him win." Sherlock looked at her with an open mouth. To openly defy her father? Moriarty would not be happy with that but if she had made her mind up...there was nothing Sherlock could do. A war would break out between two Moriarty's. 

"No." whispered Sherlock shaking his head furiously. "You will stick by your father. I will not have a war between you both." Anarchy froze and looked at Sherlock. Did he understand what he was telling her to do? but of course he understood perfectly well. He knew what he was asking. He was asking her to abandon him and get on with her life, as if he was no one but a thing. 

She took a deep breath and shrugged, not giving her answer. Suddenly, there was a blare of a horn and Anarchy smiled the tense atmosphere disappearing quickly. "I will be back soon." whispered Anarchy grabbing the clean cloth as she started coughing. "Got a cold." she replied hiding the blood on it and turned running down the stairs. She had taken the poison two weeks ago- this was not good. There was usually at least a month between. 

She shut Baker street door and walked up to the car with blacked out windows and slid into the seat. She smiled and felt her heart flutter to see him. She had met up with Harry a few times and always was over the moon when she saw him. "Harry." beamed Anarchy and he smiled grasping her hands. "You work for Mycroft now?" 

"Of course!" he replied but Anarchy froze, there was a sadness in his eyes as he looked at her. She had no idea why he was looking at her like that. "What is wrong? Is Mycroft okay?" He froze and shook his head and replied:" Yes fine- sorry. You just look so stunning." The lie slipped off his tongue easily but Anarchy knew it was a lie. He was hiding something from her. She sat back and smiled her thanks but lapsed into a silence. 

Why did he lie to her?


	4. Chapter two

Anarchy looked at the manor. She had been here once before. But each time it never failed to take her breath away. The place was stunning. With a carefully kept garden and red brick walls. She smiled to herself and walked with Harry. he paused and turned to her. "Okay- I am going to come out and say it." Anarchy froze looking at him and then realised what he was going to say. 

Oh no. She could not deal with this right now! She could not! If he was going to declare he liked her- she was in trouble! She was dying and had to leave soon and she may never return. She reacted by throwing a hand over his mouth, wild panic in her eyes. "Don't say- don't say it please." she whispered as Harry nodded and she took her hand away trying to calm her heart down. She liked Harry but...that was too much. Too much too soon. 

Harry pushed her hand away and replied: "What is wrong?" She shook her head and whispered: "I like you Harry, so much but we can't. I can'-" her voice cracked but it was too late to explain as Mycroft Holmes appeared at the entrance of his manor and she knew this subject would be dead. 

Taking a deep breath she walked towards past Harry hating herself and smiled at Mycroft Holmes. He was in a black pin striped suit and had his arms crossed. "You never call on me. What do I owe the pleasure?" Anarchy smiled slightly and replied: "I need...." she paused taking a deep breath. "We need to talk about Eurus and what Amondi said." Mycroft paused- he had utterly forget Amondi had said that. "Very well follow me." 

Mycroft was at a cross roads. He could tell the girl the truth- she shut her own mother dead. Or he could keep the lie and tell her Eurus was her mother. But what if she demanded to meet Eurus? Eurus would not hold back. She would laugh and tell the girl the truth. She demanded it- he was going to have no choice but to tell her and that broke him. Moriarty should have told her a long time ago but it did not shock Mycroft he had not. The man was evil and this was just another person to him. 

Anarchy follwoed biting her nails, a habit she had recently got in too. She grabbed the cloth from her pocket and quickly coughed in too it. Coughing blood up but Harry saw. Harry went to say but she stood on his foot hard. He yelled in pain and Mycroft whirled around as the cloth was gone and looked a this new assistant. "What an earth is the matter with you?" 

"Nothing sir!" replied Harry gasping in pain and grasping his foot. He shot Anarchy a filthy look but it was half hearted. Why was she coughing up blood? He would mention this to Mycroft later and see if he knew. 

The library never failed to impress Anarchy. She was an avid book reader and this library and was amazing. It had shelves towering to the ceiling filled with old books from different centuries. She had spent hours in here before reading the titles and reading book after book. Mycroft did not mind, if kept her from doing criminal things- he was happy. 

"What do you wish to talk about?" Mycroft sat down at a table that him and Anarchy played chess on. Anarchy was not very good at chess. Anarchy had her doubts but...."If Eurus is my mother i would like to meet her." whispered Anarchy as Mycroft paused and inwardly cursed the girl. "She is not your mother." Harry sat next to them both watching the game which started without a word. Anarchy froze and looked up at mycroft with wide eyes. She had to say goodbye to her mother, she had no idea if Amondi was lying about a cure or not. If she was- she was going to die. 

She wanted to at least say she was her daughter. 

"Do you know who?" Mycroft could not be the one to deliver this news to her. But she would still find out. He nodded swallowing and Anarchy paused. He was so- there was something wrong. He did not want to say in the slightest. Why? Why did he not want to say? Her mind was a whirl when he said: "Harry please leave. This is between me and Miss Moriarty." That was not good either- he was calling her by her surname. Harry nodded and left confused. 

"You did not know." he whispered. "Sherlock found out from your father." Anarchy froze horror going over her. "Your father could be lying but it is doubtful." Mycroft kept pausing. He did not want to say. He did not want to see the horror on the girls face. "Your mother as Varian Vargas." 

Anarchy dropped the chess piece. It smashed on the floor in pieces. She saw her own mother die and by her own hand. Anarchy swallowed and replied: "Exc-excuse me." Mycroft did not try to stop the girl, she ran for the doors and raced past Harry who was utterly confused. She got outside and fell to her knees. 

Those words: Your mother was Varian Vargas. Was because Anarchy had shot her for trying to kill Sherlock Holmes. Anarchy gripped her head and fell forward and screamed. She was no better than her father! She had killed her flesh and blood and in ways that was worse! Harry ran out but Mycroft grabbed him and shook his head. 

How is anyone meant to process that?


	5. Chapter three

Anarchy was lost. Lost in a whirlpool of her own mind. She got home- or was this even home? She did not know where she was or how she got here. She fell through the front door as screams erupted. Blurry figure of a woman grabbing her child. "Varian?" whispered Anarchy reaching her hand out. She saw her purple hair and the evil smirk on her face. Anarchy felt horror flood through her and she screamed in fury. "No! You are dead!" 

The screaming would not stop. She pressed her hands to her ear as someone was ringing someone. She sobbed on the floor, until hands grabbed her and put metal things around her wrists. She had no idea what was happening as she was shoved in the back of a car. 

Suddenly, Lestrade was there. Tears still ran down her face as he said something to her but she was not listening. Jim knew, she killed Varian yet- he never mentioned it to her. Where could she go now where she wasn't looked at like she was the killer of her mother? Lestrade snapped his fingers in front of her face and she caught the word Sherlock. 

her hands were free but- but- she felt anger grow across her face. This was Amondi's fault! She was going to rip that woman apart laughing! She clenched her fists together as Sherlock fell in front of her and she turned to him. Sherlock was looking at her in horror as she whispered: "i have to do something." 

"Anarchy." whispered Sherlock still gripping her wrists as she rose brimming to the top with anger. "Whatever has-" Mycroft appeared but Anarchy did not care anymore. She pushed Sherlock off her and finally she understood. She understood why her father hated the world. Understood why he did what he did. Once you did one sin, why not commit a thousand or a million more?

Amondi had to die. And she did not care if she died in the process. John grabbed his friend and snapped:" Anarchy!" Anarchy suddenly laughed. She felt herself bed over in laughter as everything came into view. The police had no idea what to do. Lestrade watched in mounting horror with Sherlock. "Oh she is going to burn." snarled Anarchy stopping dead in her laughter. 

Sherlock yelled a this brother got to Anarchy. "Anarchy it was not your fault. You had no idea." snapped Sherlock gripping her arms but she ripped them free and replied: "NO. It was Amondi Harlow's fault." Sherlock paused looking at her, trying to find Anarchy but she was gone under a layer of hate and anger. "She will burn and I will pour the oil." Sherlock swallowed and snapped:" Anarchy- this is not you." 

Anarchy finally tilted her head up and looked at him. Lestrade his held his breath. The girl looked evil and her eyes were utterly dead. "She has hurt me long enough. She needs to die." Sherlock swallowed. "Maybe- yes! Maybe!" snapped Sherlock trying to get the girl to see reason. "Anarchy you are not your father. You feel and care deeply for me and others. Do not do this." Mycroft hoped he was getting through to the girl but she shook her head and replied: "I am going to die either way. Why die one sin when i can die with a thousand? Go down in blaze of glory." 

Sherlock let her go and then paused and pulled the bloody cloth from her pocket. His breath caught in his throat and he understood. "She-" Mary put her hands to her mouth as Anarchy coughed and blood splattered her hands but she wiped it her white shirt without a care in the world. Sherlock knew she would not have reacted this badly- something in her was causing this reaction. "She wants you to do this." snapped Mycroft remembering instantly that Amondi had whispered something in the girls ear. 

Anarchy was not herself- she was a weapon by Amondi and she was going to destroy Jim. She had found his one weakness. Sherlock knew he had to stop the girl. She knew he was going to hate her but she was a threat to everyone. "John help me." John stepped forward confused when Sherlock tackled the girl to the floor. He was shell shocked for a moment but then she was hitting Sherlock and screaming insults. Without thinking John yelled at the people to get something to subdue her. John ran at the girl and Sherlock quickly pinned her legs as John pinned her arms with some difficulty. 

"Sherlock what are you doing!" yelled John furiously. "her father is going to kill you!" Sherlock swallowed and looked up at his best friend. "Yes. He probably will but she has to be secured until I can find the cure." John looked at his friend and shook his head knowing where he was going with this. "Amondi- she used a key phase. Your mother is Varian Vargas. She knew me or Mycroft would eventually tell her- she did something to this girl and that key phase would send her on a murderous rage. I should have seen it!" snarled Sherlock furiously ignoring the comments Anarchy was making- it was not her. 

"How can you be certain?" snapped John furiously as Mary returned with a needle. "You saw her face!" yelled Sherlock furiously. "She erupted into a house and was meant to kill the people! I bet you on my life- they were criminals standing in the way of Amondi." Mary gritted her teeth hating to do this to a girl she was starting to see as a daughter and shoved it in her neck. Anarchy screamed in fury spitting but soon she was under the medicine and out of it. 

"Her face changed." muttered Mary nodding. "It was not her." John wiped the sweat from his face and snapped: "We put her in Sherringford and what next? We have a mothers meeting with Moriarty and tell him?" Sherlock said nothing and Mycroft who heard that snapped:" You cannot be serious! We-"  
"She is going to kill her father and I do not doubt she can. once she does that- she will move onto you Mycroft and kill you without a thought. Then it will be me then John then Mary. Then she will turn on Amondi but she will kill the girl without a second thought." 

Mary paused looking horrified and snapped: "She would be able to eliminate everyone by her." She looked down at Anarchy. "We have no choice." snapped Sherlock under his breath. "We need Moriarty to work with us and destroy this woman and get the cure." 

John froze and looked at his best friend and snarled: "We are not-" 

"This girl is going to die and James Moriarty will kill us!" yelled Sherlock at the top of his lungs. "We have no choice!"


End file.
